balancing act
by nagiplusrimaequalsawsome
Summary: Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, 3 girls, all head strong, smart, and happy, until their worlds are rocked upside down, balancing school, after school activities, family, and friendship, they barely have any free time. So what's next?
1. school day

Balancing Act

A Rimahiko

Summary: Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, 3 girls, all head strong, smart, and happy, until their worlds are rocked upside down, balancing school, after school activities, family, and friendship, they barely have any free time. So what's next?

1. School Day

Rima's POV

I was lying in my bed sleeping away merrily when BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP! My stupid alarm clock stupidly wore me up from my stupid dream. I just want to smash it with a hammer, come to think of it- nah, mama and papa would only make me buy a new one with my allowance money, which is already pretty scarce. Wait, why am I still in bed? I slowly throw myself out of bed to go brush my teeth, put on deodorant, ect. When I came out, I was already in my school uniform, now, all I had to do was eat breakfast, and head out the door. Now that that was over with, I hear a loud, happy voice. I knew its owner, I ran for cover, it was HER! NOOOOOOO! I had to run for safety, I hid behind a house, there SHE was, pigtails up high with the usual red clips, caramel hair swinging in the breeze. from here, it looked like she was on a sugar rush, wanna know how I know? She'd run or skip a few seconds, then she'd stager happily like a drunk person, and repeat, last time she was swinging her arms and whacked Amu in the face. I'm **DOOMED** if I go up to her now. Eh, I was about to go to Amu's house to walk with her, but what the heck, I have nothing to lose. "hi Yaya," I say as I walk up to her. "hi Rima-chi." she replies happily. " where's Pepe?" I ask, curious. "oh, her egg is in Yaya's back pack, she said she needed a nap! Yaya, however, does not need one! But if Yaya does, maybe in civics if Yaya's lucky, Yaya can take one, we have civics long period today!" she yelled cheerfully. We are already practically at Amu's house, I can see her standing by the mail box, looking for us, I see her face light up and she started to sprint our way. "hey Rima, Yaya. How's it goin'?" "the Yaya's good Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaims awkwardly. "good" I reply lazily. "hey, isn't that Tadase up there?" I say as I point a lazy finger at him. "lets find out… _**PRINCE!**_" I yell at the top of my lungs, and sure enough, it was Tadase, crown popping out of no where, it was a funny sight to see. I just _happened_ to have a bucket and threw it on his head(I am a pretty decent shot sometimes, I play darts with papa.) ran up to him and tapped it 3 times, he returned to normal, or at lease as normal as he can get, I guess. We were now at school, we all have the same classes together, I hoped that I could get some rest in science, I was the top of the class and our teacher didn't care what we did as long as we did okay on the test.

Amu nudged me in the cheek and asked "hey, what's wrong, you seem kinda down, somethin' happen at home?" pure worry in her voice. "mama and papa got into another fight and as usual, I was caught in the crossfire, and didn't get to bed until about 4;58 or so." I told her, my head still on my desk. Yaya, who heard, said "aw, Yaya fells sorry for Rima-chi.

TIME SKIP: P.E.

"today girls, we will just be doing simple track runs. While the rest of you are doing that, I need to see Yuiki, Mashiro, and Hinamori." coach said without even looking up from her clipboard. "yes?" we all asked in unison, preparing for the worst. "your P.E. records are bad, and to make up for it, you all have to join 4 clubs each. Here are the choices." she said as she handed us all a sheet of paper. "4 clubs?" we all said in union. "that's right, 4" she said, nonchalantly. I was the first to make a move. "I choose archery for my first." I announced in my usual monotone. "what's that?" Amu and Yaya asked awkwardly. I sigh before replying. " it's where you get a bow, and an arrow, and shoot at a target, that's as simple as I can put it." I said as I suppressed a sigh. "why would you do something like that Rima?" asked poor, still confused Amu. "I play darts with papa, when he isn't drunk, passed out on the couch, yelling at mama, beating mama, or out with his friends. I am a decent shot." I finished all in one breath, just barely. "can you give us an example?" she asked. I sighed yet again and asked coach, she agreed and brought out the target, bow and arrows. I strung the arrow in the bow and let go, the arrow head landing in the nine position a little off the center. "no matter what I do, I can't get rid of that nine." I say, rising my voice a little louder than my usual monotone. "that simple, now what else?" I say, slightly annoyed by their foolishness, and me missing the ten mark.. "Yaya wants to try!" she yelled as she took the bow and quiver full of arrows away from me, she shot and landed on the one mark. "can I try?' Amu asked, after Yaya was finished. She landed on the three mark, sort of. "we want archery too!" they both cried, Yaya piercing my ears with her _extremely_ high voice. Then we chose our next 3 and each of them choosing what I choose. Which was:

Archery

Tennis

Volley ball

Cheerleading

Yeah, we had to choose four and the others on the list were awful, but these slightly interested me… at least, more than the others. TIME SKIP: HOME

I was in my room when I mustered up enough courage to ask, or rather tell, mama and papa about the after school activities. When I did and put the slips on the table, papa looked at them and told me I could, but as long as I have a friend with me and mama agreed. I CAN'T BELIEVE PAPA WAS SOBER!

2. Tennis

It was already after school and we had to go to our first class, which was tennis. The instructor told us the basic shots and let us try it out, all of the shots I made were less than decent, or at least what I call decent, all of my shots were barely still inside the court and we were playing doubles! Oh crap, I'm turning into a perfectionist like stupid Purplehead Fujisaki Nagihiko, darn! He stole _**MY**_ Amu away from me, and now I'm sounding possessive just like my dad, what is wrong with me! I just don't get myself sometimes. "hey, what're you thinking so hard about, Rima-chan?" asks stupid Purplehead, his stupid voice stupidly snapped me out of my stupid thoughts! "speak of the devil, I was just thinking about something which lead me to thinking about my dad and you, but they weren't my usual, or one of my usuals for _you_." I said in a creepy voice and a dark aura slowly emitting from my small frame. Yet he seemed to not pay attention to it and keep talking as if I was just like Amu or something, stupid cross dresser! Who said you couldn't be afraid of my evil aura back ground thingy! Uh, he's so complicated!"

Nagihiko POV.

I just came from helping the custodian with the art rooms and was walking home late and see Rima-chan sitting on the bench inside the tennis courts. As I was thinking to myself on the way there, isn't she supposed to have limited physical activity problems? So I go over to talk and she already has her dark background up. I just ignore it and move on. "Rima-chan, don't you have exercise problems?" I asked, worry heavy in my voice and face. "yea, what do you care?" she retorted quickly, looking about ready to strangle me. "look, Rima, I am sorry that you think I stole Amu from you as Nadeshiko, but I didn't, so you have no reason to hate me, I just want to be friends with you." I said, gently holding out my hand. "why should I trust you, NADESHIKO? You think that you didn't steal her from me, but guess what, you DID, so I don't trust you, and I hope I never will. I HATE you, you _disgust _me, and I hope that you rot in god knows where!" she said, ending her horrible rant, he eyes about to flood with tears, but she's strong, she knows how to hold them back. I stood there shocked, my hand drooped, the Nadeshiko in me wanted to cry and go away, but the new Nagihiko wants to stay and talk some more. I sat down on the bench. "Rima-" "who said you could say my name without an honorific! You see, this is just like you, all mister nice guy, always adored by every one when if they knew who you really are, they wouldn't give a rusty nickel for you, even if you do look "honest", and yet you are the probable best liar in the school. You just don't understand, you stupid CROSS-DRESSING FREAK!" "Rima, I'm sorry, but you have it wrong, I didn't do any thing, just got to Amu first, or Nadeshiko did. But which ever one you prefer, I'm sorry." I tried to say with a calm head. "sorry, sorry? Sorry is gonna make me feel better? Sorry is gonna make me stop wondering? Sorry is gonna fix my friendship with Amu? Well guess what, IT DOESN'T! why don't you quit trying to be dr. Phil and just leave me alone stupid cross dresser?" I lost most of the patience I have ever had in my life this day. "Rima, I hope that one day we could grow to be friends, I don't think of you as a competitor of Amu's affection, but she is my friend as well, I just hope you can accept that. So if I bother you that much, because I am trying to be friends with you, I'll leave, and let you cool off, but I hope you can accept me like I have with you. Bye." I say as calmly as I can, which to my relief was pretty calm, Fujisakis don't get mad.

Rima POV.

I just don't get that purple head, he's always so calm and happy go lucky, I don't like that half the time, which reminds me, why do I hang out with Yaya? Oh well, here comes clueless Amu, running at the mention of Nadeshiko. She is so clueless, the little strawberry. Furious at the mention of Purplehead, I hit all of my shots out of the court


	2. tennis

2. Tennis

It was already after school and we had to go to our first class, which was tennis. The instructor told us the basic shots and let us try it out, all of the shots I made were less than decent, or at least what I call decent, all of my shots were barely still inside the court and we were playing doubles! Oh crap, I'm turning into a perfectionist like stupid Purplehead Fujisaki Nagihiko, darn! He stole _**MY**_ Amu away from me, and now I'm sounding possessive just like my dad, what is wrong with me! I just don't get myself sometimes. "hey, what're you thinking so hard about, Rima-chan?" asks stupid Purplehead, his stupid voice stupidly snapped me out of my stupid thoughts! "speak of the devil, I was just thinking about something which lead me to thinking about my dad and you, but they weren't my usual, or one of my usuals for _you_." I said in a creepy voice and a dark aura slowly emitting from my small frame. Yet he seemed to not pay attention to it and keep talking as if I was just like Amu or something, stupid cross dresser! Who said you couldn't be afraid of my evil aura back ground thingy! Uh, he's so complicated!"

Nagihiko POV.

I just came from helping the custodian with the art rooms and was walking home late and see Rima-chan sitting on the bench inside the tennis courts. As I was thinking to myself on the way there, isn't she supposed to have limited physical activity problems? So I go over to talk and she already has her dark background up. I just ignore it and move on. "Rima-chan, don't you have exercise problems?" I asked, worry heavy in my voice and face. "yea, what do you care?" she retorted quickly, looking about ready to strangle me. "look, Rima, I am sorry that you think I stole Amu from you as Nadeshiko, but I didn't, so you have no reason to hate me, I just want to be friends with you." I said, gently holding out my hand. "why should I trust you, NADESHIKO? You think that you didn't steal her from me, but guess what, you DID, so I don't trust you, and I hope I never will. I HATE you, you _disgust _me, and I hope that you rot in god knows where!" she said, ending her horrible rant, he eyes about to flood with tears, but she's strong, she knows how to hold them back. I stood there shocked, my hand drooped, the Nadeshiko in me wanted to cry and go away, but the new Nagihiko wants to stay and talk some more. I sat down on the bench. "Rima-" "who said you could say my name without an honorific! You see, this is just like you, all mister nice guy, always adored by every one when if they knew who you really are, they wouldn't give a rusty nickel for you, even if you do look "honest", and yet you are the probable best liar in the school. You just don't understand, you stupid CROSS-DRESSING FREAK!" "Rima, I'm sorry, but you have it wrong, I didn't do any thing, just got to Amu first, or Nadeshiko did. But which ever one you prefer, I'm sorry." I tried to say with a calm head. "sorry, sorry? Sorry is gonna make me feel better? Sorry is gonna make me stop wondering? Sorry is gonna fix my friendship with Amu? Well guess what, IT DOESN'T! why don't you quit trying to be dr. Phil and just leave me alone stupid cross dresser?" I lost most of the patience I have ever had in my life this day. "Rima, I hope that one day we could grow to be friends, I don't think of you as a competitor of Amu's affection, but she is my friend as well, I just hope you can accept that. So if I bother you that much, because I am trying to be friends with you, I'll leave, and let you cool off, but I hope you can accept me like I have with you. Bye." I say as calmly as I can, which to my relief was pretty calm, Fujisakis don't get mad.

Rima POV.

I just don't get that purple head, he's always so calm and happy go lucky, I don't like that half the time, which reminds me, why do I hang out with Yaya? Oh well, here comes clueless Amu, running at the mention of Nadeshiko. She is so clueless, the little strawberry. Furious at the mention of Purplehead, I hit all of my shots out of the court. TIME SKIP: DINNER AT AMU'S

I stab my broccoli, furious at Fujisaki and how he sounded so calm over a thing so serious! Argh! He makes me so mad! "Rima, you okay?" Midori, Amu's mom asked. "yes m' am, just a little upset is all." suddenly a knock at the door is heard. " I'll get it says Amu, a sly grin on her face. "amu, what are you up to?" i ask, "oh nothing," she says, getting to door. in walks friggin' purple head

* * *

**AN: Rima really hates nagi huh? R&R me bbe!**


	3. dommed dinner

3. Doomed Dinner

"hi Rima." he says. It sickens me the way he's so happy all the time, just once I'd like to see him.. That's it! "Fujisaki, why's you hair so long?" I ask, "for dancing, if I wore a wig it would be itchy. So I just let my hair grow." Amu, completely confused said "you dance too Nagi?" "Amu, there is no Nadeshiko. Nagi is the only one, how can you not notice?" I ask her. "w-well, it was pretty understandable now, the cross dresser jokes." I nod my head. "since when do you call me Nagi, Rima?" _HE_ asked. "since when do you call me Rima Nagi?" I charged back. He put his hands up in defense, "rima, why are you so defensive around me?" he asked, sweat dropping as well. "I just am. Slightly blushing, then stabbing my broccoli again. "rima, is that supposed to be _me_?" the idiot asked me. "no, Nagihiko, its my bisexual cheating weekend lover, Raymond." I told him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "rima what can I do to make you stop hating me already? I will do _anything_." he said. "wow amu, they are a cute couple." amu's mom said to her." "WE ARE-" I started, but I got an idea. "going on a date to the mall…" I say with a grin "okay!" nagi says. Amu and her mom go nuts, showering us with pink flower pedals. "…but, I didn't finish, we go to the stores I want and you buy everything. Do you get allowance?" "yes?" "good, I'll give you a few weeks to save up, how much do you get a week?" "about $50 a week." "okay, I'll give you about a month and a half." nagi face faulted. "you want that much rima?" they all shouted. "yep, and extra, for other stuff, like food and emergency money, plus buying extra versions of my manga, plus other stuff, and collectors items!" I said. My eyes shining like I had found new land in the world.


	4. how about a game part 1

4. How about a game? Part 1

**Hi guys, been a while, sorry, I just want to give nagi a chance to collect the money and so this and probably the next chapter or two will be fillers.**

**Nagi: thank you Rimahiko(I'm shortening and stuff.)**

**Me: your welcome nagi.**

**Rima: can you hurry, there's new volumes of bleach, and lucky star and all the good animes!**

**Me: don't push it.**

**Rima: okay.**

Rima POV.

"nice run Rima!" the archery instructor as I finished my 3 shots, 2 bulls eyes and a 9 mark. Amu was up next. She shot a 6, 4, and next was Yaya, who was pumped up on candy and brownies and something else loaded with sugar, I'm positive, it's never just one thing with her, EVER. She did good too. She scored a 5, 7, and sadly, a 2. But the 2 went all the way though the target. I swear sugar is like her steroids, wait, sugar IS her steroids. Once, a boy stole her chocolate and she stalked him until he bought another one for her with _interest_. He ended up paying her 12suckers, 24candies I never heard of before, and 13 brownies and cakes, _plus _2 chocolate bars. (if you want to see something similar to this, go to crunchy roll, click the anime tab, and scroll till you see skip beat, watch first 6 eps and you'll see what I mean when she stalked him. It is FUNNY) "okay people, that raps it up for today." the instructor said as we all walked away from the targets. We all went to amu's house to eat, when we got there nagi was there with a plate of cookies and milk, midori's typical idea of a snack, I could tell he was uncomfortable because amu's dad was across from him looking him up, down, left, and right(while crying and chainting my little sparrows! Even the ones that aren't mine!". I took out my phone and texted him as I sat down, I hope he has his phone on silent!

**Me: ur uncomfortable hmm? ****J**

**Him: yes, an how'd u get mi ?**

**Me: I 4get, I think it was 4 da guardians meetings**

**Him: oh, I 4got cuz u neva called or texted me b4.**

**Me: well duh, how much money have you gotten so far?**

**Him: $64**

**Me: I thought u said u get 50 a week!**

**Him: I do, but I didn't do mi chores and skipped dance practice.**

**Me: so ur not perfect?**

**Him: guess not… DID U JUST YAWN AN' MEOW AT DA SAME TIME LIK A FRIKIN CAT?**

**Me: maybe, im sorta sleepy an… how bout we play a game?**

**Him: sure?…**

**Me: it's a simple game were we tell each other weird stuff bout each otha, I wonder if amu an Yaya wanna play. I'll ask.**

**Amu and Yaya: sure **

**Me: ask nagi 4 how 2 play.**

**Nagi: say weird stuff bout ur self to us, rima will start**

**Me: screw u, I sumtimes I yawn an pur lik a cat. Need I demonstrate?**

**All: if u want**

**Yaya: dat was cool! **

**Amu: it is, how do u do dat! **

**Me: idk, it comes natural I guess **

**Nagi: weird, but cool, mi turn: I once read a dirty mag on accident.**

**All: how is it an accident!**

**Amu: mi turn: I cant stand nail polish remover **

**All: y?**

**Amu: idk, I just don't, but wen I was lil' I waz in love wit it**

**Yaya: o….k… Yaya's turn! If I eat a pickle afterward I am really calm!(**A/N: that happens to a friend of mine, I pretty much based Yaya and her random moments off of her, rima, and sometimes nagi, Ikuto, and Utau off of me and another friend an… I based my ideas off of my daily life. Simple as that.)

**Me: I need to start taking pickles wit me everywere I go now. I guess its mi turn again: mi eyes can change color wit emotion(**A/N, mine do and since nagi and rima are my fave characters, I thought it would be cool if rima could do that, mi eyes change to dark brown, literal black, milk chocolate like brown, red brown if im sorta mad, and (scary) blood red if im so mad I wanna kill, other emotions im not sure)**all: wow, is that y wen ur upset they look darker?**

**Me: yep, midori is getting worried that we arent talkin, we can do dis later. Bye.**

**All: bye **

How was that for a good chapter, I really like making fillers, so it might be a while before they ever go on that date, even longer if I get lazy and have writers block

**Review or I'll torch your houses! I have a friend that's a stalker and she can follow your pages and guess where you live! **

**Also, I will have a poll up to as if you want to have a random quote at the top and an explanation at the bottom, I promise you, with my weird life, it will make you laugh 9 times out of 10. Majority rules!**

**Rimahiko **

**)**


End file.
